1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an information processor and an information processing program stored on a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processor such as a personal computer, generally, a plurality of applications is activated and operated. Moreover, these applications are not only used independently of each other but also frequently linked with each other and data generated by one of them is input to the others. For example, there may be a case where data input by a spreadsheet application is input to a database application. Although data may be thus transferred across applications easily by using a function, such as copy and paste functions, prepared by the operating system (OS), it may become difficult if the data is large.
To solve this problem and transfer data smoothly between applications, a function is provided to one of these applications to activate the other applications and transfer data to them, thus establishing a linkage among them. An append program having such a function is referred to as an add-in program, add-on program, or a plug-in program (hereinafter referred to as add-in program) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication 2003-67210 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2001-331090).
In a case where such an add-in program etc. has a function of application activation and data input, irrespective of whether an activation-intended application had already been activated or not, this application is always activated newly or only data that has been input is displayed in disregard of already accumulated data. Therefore, there has been such a problem that a job an operator has done hitherto may be lost or his operation has been become error-prone.